The invention relates to a level indicator for liquid contained in a reservoir, the latter being, for example, the crank case of a motor vehicle.
Existing level indicators can be classified into two categories: the first category contains level indicators which give a continuous indication of the quantity of liquid present in the reservoir, and the second category give only a "binary" indication, showing whether the liquid in the reservoir is above or below a predetermined level. This invention relates to this second type of indicator, and its prime object is to operate a warning system if the reservoir's liquid level falls below a predetermined minimum.